Kim Jong Sun
Kim Jong Sun (May 14th 1962-June 18th 2012) was the leader of the Democratic People's Republic of Ryokyo until his death in 2012. Officially he is still designated as the Eternal President of the Republic, and during his time as leader of the DPRR he also held other titles; Chairman of the Supreme People's Assembly, Chairman of the National Defence Commission and General Secretary of the Communist Party of the DPRR and Chairman of the Government. He is still referred to as Dear Leader, Paramount Guide and Supreme Leader. Childhood 'Birth' Kim Il Sun's official biography states that he was born on the 14th of May 1976 in the Presidential Palace of Ryokyan. The biography also states that his birth ended a 5 month cold-period and that the sun started shining and that the summer following his birth was the warmest and sunniest in 19 years. 'Education' Kim Il Sun was known to have a degree from at least the State University of Ryokyian. It has been debated if he had a Russian one as well, this has neither been confirmed nor denied by the Russian Ministry of education. Pre-2004 Not very much is known about Kim Il Sun before he rose to power in 2004. He studied in Moscow, Russia at the Moscow State University under a false name. He is presumed to have got some form of military education in addition to this, but rank and other information about this (before his appointment to Supreme Grand Marshal of the DPRR in 2005) was never known. He lived in St. Petersburg 1997-1999. 2004-2012 'Ruler and leader of the DPRR' thumb|right|Kim Jong Sun at the 2012 DPRR-DPRK Summit in Pyongyang, March 2012 On 24 December 1994, Kim Jong Sun's father, Kim Il Chek died, at the age of 82 from a stroke. Following the next two years Kim Il Sun consolidated his power. He officially took the titles of General Secretary of the Workers Party of Ryokyo (CPDPRR since 2012) on 8 October 2005 and Chairman of the National Defence Commission on 9 April 2001. As Chairman of the Supreme People's Assembly he acted as Head of State from 1 January 2005 until his death. Election of Chairman of the Supreme People's Assembly was held in November 2009 and Kim Jong Sun won the elections with 498 votes out of 499 (he was not eligible to vote for himself as he was a candidate). Death The acting Chairman of the Supreme People's Assembly, Kim Keun Sun, confirmed the rumors of the death of Kim Jong Sun on the 23rd of June 2012, Kim having died already on the 18th of July. Following the announcement all channels of communication with the government of the DPRR were closed and foreign experts as well as governments are monitoring the situation closely. Experts have claimed that there is a risk of collapse of the system and that the following week will be decisive. 'Cult of personality' Kim Jong Sun was the centre of an elaborate personality cult inherited from his father and founder of the DPRR, Kim Il Chek. Kim Jong Sun was claimed, among other things, to be the best fighter pilot in the DPRR, the best soccer player, a gifted opera writer/composer and loved and admired by almost all foreign leaders. In 2010 the capital Ryokyan was renamed Kim Jong Sun City. Personal life There are extremely few sources citing information about Kim Il Sun's private life. He was fluent in Korean, Mandarin Chinese, Russian, French, German and English. 'Family' Kim Jong Sun had three children, two sons and one daughter * Kim Keun Sun, eldest son, believed to be 25 or 26 years old, a high ranking general ( three or four star general ), rarely seen in public but sometimes accompanies his father on visits to military bases. * Kim Il Sun, the younger brother of Kim Keun Sun, believed to be about 20 years old, has only once been seen in public at the military parade on Kim Jong Sun's birthday in 2012. * The real name of Kim Jong Sun's daughter is unknown, she is known to have studied in Switzerland under the name Claudette Kim. Kim Jong Sun had two brothers and one sister * Kim Chang Chek, who is a Marshal of the DPRR and vice Supreme commander of the Armed Forces. * Kim Chang Sun, Minister of Agriculture (since 2008) and vice chairman of the Communist Party of the DPRR. * Kim Young-sook. She is known to live somewhere in the capital. Not a public figure. Kim Jong Sun had at least one uncle still alive. * Kai Chang Chen, a Marshal of the DPRR, believed to be 84 or 85 years old. Not actively participating in the politics of the country Other deceased relatives: * Kim Il Chek, father. He was the Supreme Leader of the DPRR up until his death in 1994. 'Personality' Kim Il Sun was known to like watching ice hockey and soccer. He had a love for cognac and French wines, of which he had an extensive collection. Titles of Kim Jong Sun Official titles of Kim Jong Sun * General Secretary of the Communist Party of the DPRR * Eternal President * Chairman of the Supreme People's Assembly * Charman of the Central Military Administration * Supreme Grand Marshal of the DPRR * Commodore Admiral of the Ryokyian People's Navy * General of the Ryokyian People's Army * General of the Ryokyian People's Airforce * Supreme Leader of the DPRR Other These are de facto titles which are used in Ryokyian media to refer to the Supreme Leader. * Dear Leader * Beloved Leader * Supreme Guide of the DPRR * Outstanding Leader of the Republic * Hero of the Ryokyo * Hero of the Fatherland * Hero of Socialist Labour * Eternal Star of Ryokyo Category:DPRR